1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of producing and an apparatus for producing a composite for separating carbon dioxide.
2. Related Art
The development of techniques for selectively separating carbon dioxide that is within a mixed gas has advanced in recent years. For example, as countermeasures to global warming, a technique has been developed of recovering and concentrating carbon dioxide within exhaust gas, and a technique has been developed that, by steam reforming, reforms hydrocarbon into hydrogen and carbon monoxide (CO), and further causes steam to react with the carbon monoxide so as to generate carbon dioxide and hydrogen, and, by eliminating the carbon dioxide by a film through which the carbon dioxide is selectively permeated, obtains a gas for fuel cells or the like whose main component is hydrogen.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-B) No. 7-102310 discloses a method of producing a carbon dioxide separating gel film by coating an uncrosslinked vinyl alcohol-acrylic acid salt copolymer aqueous solution in the form of a film on a carbon dioxide permeable support, and thereafter, carrying out heating and crosslinking and water insolubilization, and causing a carbon dioxide carrier aqueous solution to be absorbed by this water insoluble substance so as to form a gel.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 6-210145 discloses a water-containing, gel-like gas separating film in which water or an aqueous solution of a substance having affinity with CO2 is substantially uniformly made to be held within a supporting film that is formed of a macromolecule material, that is soluble in a solvent and has a bulky structural portion and a hydrophilic functional group within the repeating unit.